Fixed tilt mirrors are mirrors fixed to a collar extending from a rear of the mirror, which is triangular in side view. The mirror and collar form a one-piece design. In this regard, when the mirror is mounted on a wall, the mirror is tilted forward and downward. These types of mirrors are typically installed in public bathrooms such that people in wheelchairs are better able to use them to view themselves. This one-piece mirror design makes installation difficult and time consuming as the location of the hangers which are mounted on the wall to accept the mirror can only be estimated by the installer, since the installer is not able to see the location of the hanger brackets when installing the mirror on a wall.